


Habibi

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: An incident at Masyaf reguarding Altizzy's S/O leaves us...
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Habibi

Dust kicked up as she dove between his legs, knocking him over. She rolled up, stood, and stalked him. Her blade twisted between her fingers as a triumphant grin spread across her face.

“Ready to give up?” The man on the ground growled before jumping up, and brushing the dust off his robes. He strode off to join his laughing friends at the exterior of the ring. “Anyone else?”

The boys looked between one another, some shaking their heads, and others laughing. Her eyes caught a dark shape on the highest point of Maysaf, and her smile grew. He was back!

“I have greatly enjoy teaching you boys a lesson, but it seems I’m needed elsewhere.” She bowed dramatically, the boys clapped and clasped her back.

“Good footwork.”

“Clever strategy.”

She thanked all of them before walking back inside. Once out of the line of sight of the others, she bolted to the nearest staircase and ran straight to the top.

She searched the roof, spinning in a wild circle, searching, until arms pulled her behind a wall. Her back hit the stone, and her arms laced around his neck. Altaïr’s smile could be seen under his hood, his golden eyes bore into hers.

“How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough.” Altaïr pressed his lips to hers, growling softly. “Eshtaqto elaiki katheeran, habibi.” (I missed you so much, my love.)

“I’ve missed you too.” She kissed his mouth again, and then settled for staring into his eyes as he spoke of his mission. He recalled the trip, his adventures, but mainly how much he’d missed her.

“What about you? How has Maysaf treated you?” Altaïr tightened his hold on her waist, rubbing his face on hers, tickling her.

Maysaf had been treating her well, for the most part, but there had been incidents… It so happened that some of the Assassins didn’t take too kindly to her being a bit better than them, but she didn’t take it to heart. Some men were just sensitive. She didn’t want to tell Altaïr because he was already so busy, and it didn’t seem fit to bother him.

“What’s wrong?” Altaïr brushed her hair behind her ear. His eyes furrowed, “Did someone say something?”

“Boys are just sensitive at times.” She tried her best to smile, and not worry him.

“If it’s because of how you took them down, then I wouldn’t be surpised.” Altaïr kissed her nose. “Now, what do you say we report back to Malik?”

“After you.”

No one knew about Altaïr and her, and they thought it better that way. Altaïr had gone first, so she took her time in the hall. After a few minutes, she went down the damp, dark staircase towards Malik’s quarters.

“Hello, (Y/N).” Leaning against the wall was Mohammad. She’d remembered little of him other than she’d beaten him on a regular basis, as she had done that afternoon.

“Hey, Mohammad. How are you feeling?” She chuckled, noting the bruise on his arm. “Did I do that?”

Mohammad chuckled, “It looks worse than it is.”

“Sorry about that.” She chuckled, and tried to move past him, but he quickly stepped in her path. The hairs on her arms stood on end, but she refused for him to scare her.

“Is there anything I can help you with? I need to see Malik about a-”

“I know your game, (Y/N).” Mohammad shook his head, caressing her arm. She pulled away from him. “Don’t be frightened, (Y/N). I know how you feel.”

“I’m sorry, Mohammad, but I don’t think you understand. I don’t feel anything for you other than that of two Assassins.”

Mohammad grabbed her, pulled him towards him. She struggled under him. Mohammad was a good hundred pounds heavier than her, so she couldn’t win with close combat. He pushed her against the wall, lifting her and growling.

“Then let me explain.” Mohammad kissed her neck as she thrashed beneath him. He smelled of sweat and wine. She kicked his groin, causing him to double over. She took this time to run, but he quickly tackled her, holding her squirming body against his chest.

“I’m not one to allow a woman to have power over me. So, please, allow me to show you what a man is truly like. I’m sure you’re a woman who needs to be put in your place.” Mohammad bit her neck, and she elbowed him as hard as she could.

Her throat ached as she yelled. “Get off of me! Altaïr!!” She clawed at his face, then kicked his stomach hard, falling to the steps, rolling a bit, then getting up to run.

“(Y/N)?” Altaïr"s voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs. Mohammad looked between her and where the voice originated from before sprinting away. She shook as Altaïr hurried to her. His face first held shock, but upon seeing her neck, he grew angry.

“I have you. Don’t worry.” Altaïr held her in his arms, stroking her head and looking wildly around. “Where is he? Where’d he go?” He growled.

“It was Mohammad.” She tried getting up, but Altaïr kept her attached to his hip.

“I’m going to kill him.” Altaïr vowed, “But let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“I’m fine, Altaïr.” She pushed away from him. Altaïr allowed her her space, but kept hold of her hand as he caressed his thumb over her knuckles.

“If you insist, but I would like you to stay with Malik until I find Mohammad.”

She thought this over. Altaïr could handle this, but she wanted to help. How would the Assassins take her seriously if she made someone else do her work?

“What will you do with him?” She asked quietly. Altaïr caught her chin between his finger and thumb.

“I’m going to strip him of his rank, then I’m going to kick him out if the Brotherhood, and only then will I cut off his hands and manhood.” Altaïr said simply.

“I’m in.”

“Mohammad!” Altaïr roared, his voice echoing through the courtyard. Mohammad sat surrounded by other Assassins, smirking as they drew closer.

“The things this woman has told you are nothing but lies.” Mohammad laughed, looking at the boys to see if they were laughing too. “She made her move on me, but when I denied her, she attacked me.”

“That’s not as I hear it, Mohammad. In fact, I know you’re a liar.” Altaïr crossed his arms, towering over him. “A weak Assassin, a terrible ladies man, and the fool of Maysaf, ring true for you, Mohammad, but a liar? I thought better of you.”

“Don’t throw words at me, Altaïr, or even try to insult me. It’s not my fault the woman is insane.” Mohammad looked at the men backing away from him. He gulped.

“It’s not me you should be worrying about.” Altaïr smiled, and Mohammad looked with wide eyes at her. “Mohammad Hassen,” Altaïr raised his voice for all the courtyard to hear. A hush rushed over the crowd at the Mentor’s speech. “I hereby stripe you of your rank upon the charges of your bringing dishonor to the Brotherhood! You’ve killed an innocent, you’ve allowed a target to escape, and you’ve attacked another Assassin! You no longer are under Maysaf’s protection! You’re to leave by sundown!"Mohammad turned around to see her fist rushing to his face.

"How are you feeling?” Altaïr disrobed quickly, she helped him undo the strap on his shoulder blades. “Habibi?” She helped undo his hood, peering into his golden eyes.

“I’ve been better.” She muttered. Altaïr frowned, but didn’t push her. She would talk to him when she was ready.

“Did you kick Mohammad out of the Brotherhood because of me?” She finally asked as she combed out her hair. Altaïr slid into bed, turning over, waiting for her to join him.

“That was a reason.” Altaïr ran a hand through his hair. “He’s been known to go on missions while drunk, he’s dishonored the Creed numerous times, and I’ve given him plenty of time to get himself together. The fact that he…” Altaïr gripped the blanket as he thought of how he wasn’t there to protect her. He should’ve seriously hurt Mohammad.

She slid into bed with him, and placed her head on his chest. Altaïr held her close to him, and kissed her forehead.

“I was weak, Altaïr.” She cringed, pressing her face into his shirt. His scent calmed her. It was mix of salt, sand, and spices. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. “After all my training, I still couldn’t defend myself.”

“Shhh.” Altaïr rocked her back and forth. “No one should be trained as an Assassin to be allowed to be safe. You did nothing wrong.”

She allowed her tears to overflow now. “I felt so dirty.” She cringed, remember how he felt on her.

Altaïr held her tighter, burying his face in her hair. If only he had come sooner, if only he had protected her…

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” She looked into his golden eyes, “Can you promise me that you’ll train me to be stronger? I don’t want to ever feel that weak again.”

“You don’t have to be a trained fighter to be safe, I wish to keep you safe always.” Altaïr pouted, she ran her thumb on his bottom lip.

“You’re not always going to be around to keep me safe, Altaïr, and I want to ensure that if a man ever tries to put his hands on me, I know how to un-man him.”

Altaïr kissed her forehead. “So you have wished it, so shall it be, habibi.”


End file.
